differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Foodfight! Special Edition (Johnsonverse)
On August 6, 2018, Tim Johnson announced he and Chloe had found the location of the stolen hard drives for Foodfight! and physically fought the thieves (who were ex-Pixar animators trying to snuff out competition) for them the day before. The thieves were taken into custody, and Johnson announced it will use the files with more relevant celebrities in an all-star cast, with foreign dubs all having their local mascots and celebrities from their countries, to create a special edition of Foodfight!, this time as an R-rated film, that is being touted as the "Anti-''Star Wars''," a reference to the Special Editions of the Original Trilogy. The film will be re-released on December 24, 2019, sixteen years to the day when the film was originally going to be released, at Grauman's Chinese Theater, and December 31 of that year worldwide. Larry Kasanoff will have no involvement in this edition, but will still have a director credit. Cast * Bob Saget as Dex Dogtective (redone as a human and renamed Dex Tracy in reference to Dick Tracy) * Mila Kunis as Sunshine Goodness (also redone as a human and renamed Sunshine Sparkle in reference to Twilight Sparkle) * Ed Asner (reprising his role from the original) as Mr. Leonard * Jimmy Kimmel as Lieutenant X * Mark Hamill as Mr. Clipboard * Steve Harvey as Daredevil Dan * John Goodman as Maximillus Moose * Sarah Silverman as Lady X * Alex Borstein as Lady X (true form) * Seth Green as General X * Tom Kenny as Count Chocula * Greg Sestero as the Fat Cat Burglar * Doug Walker and Rodger Bumpass as random soldiers from the Brand X army * Betty White as the Brand X lunchlady * Rob Paulsen as Cheasel T. Weasel * Sara Gilbert as Mrs. Butterworth * H. Jon Benjamin as Dr. Nustrix * Alex Winter as Twinkie the Kid * Walter Jones, Debra Wilson, and Denzel Washington as the California Raisins * Kristen Schaal as Chiquita Banana * Joel Hodgson as Speedee * Bill Hader as the Frog King * Dan Mintz as Charlie Tuna * Kathy Najimy as Customer * Francesca Marie Smith as Little Debbie * Trey Parker and Matt Stone as the Keebler Elves * John Roberts as the Terrifying Old Woman * Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Brawny Man * Tom Bergeron as Chef Boyardee * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Clean * Grey Griffin as Dennis the Menace * Burt Reynolds as Vlasic the Stark * Cheech Marin as Hawaiian Punchy * Billy West, JK Simmons, Justin Shenkarow, Robb Pruitt, Cree Summer, Eric Kirchberger, and Vanessa Williams as the M&Ms * Jon Hamm as the Coke polar bear * Jerry Seinfeld as Chester Cheetah * Clancy Brown as Cap'n Crunch * Dan Castellaneta as the Lucky Charms leprechaun * Maurice LaMarche as Toucan Sam * Larry the Cable Guy as the Trix Rabbit * Alanna Ubach, Lara Jill Miller, Anndi McAfee, Jayden Rey, Max Charles and Tex Hammond as the Alpha Bits Pals * Nancy Cartwright as Simple Simon * Hynden Walch as Simple Simon's nameless sister * Seth MacFarlane as Club Singer Category:Johnsonverse Category:Movies